


爱情的十三种模样

by weimengxiao



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 哲学老师Charles, 物理老师Erik
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimengxiao/pseuds/weimengxiao
Summary: 我想写Erik和Charles的小短篇。我想写两个人是如何成长的。我可能写不了非常宏大的作品，我只能写写个人的小情绪。这里，可能是爱情，可能也不是爱情，可能Charles是女生，也有可能他们都是男生。Charles是你，是我，遭遇过爱情的每个人。那些悬停未决的迟疑和爱意。我爱你，我应该说吗？
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

第一章：悬停未决

Charles是典型的那种哲学老师，你不会猜错。

深棕色头发，戴眼镜，白皙，瘦弱，语速很快，对逻辑错误敏感得像豌豆公主。

Erik第一次见到Charles的时候，并没觉得这个人有什么特别。

他们在朋友的聚会上认识，那时候Erik正在纠结要不要同当时的另一半分手，他们在一起很多年了。

朋友问：“你还爱他吗？”

Erik老老实实地说：“我不知道。”

一直没作声的Charles突然说：“你怎么会不知道呢？你如果爱一个人，你怎么会不知道呢？”

Erik被问住了。

Charles接着说：“不知道就是不爱。”

对话是怎么结束的他已经忘记了。

但他一直记得Charles的这句话，不知道就是不爱。

一年以后，Erik毕业了，他留校做了物理老师。


	2. 再次相遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们在Charles的哲学课上再次相遇了。

再次见到Charles是在五月初，Erik记得很清楚。

那天他记错了时间，匆匆赶到理教去给大一的学生上课，到了教室门口才发现，他的课是周三，而今天是周二。

Charles在里面上课，黑板上用粉笔写着这一讲的主题：“波普尔与科学哲学”。Erik悄悄溜进来，坐在最后一排。令他惊讶的是，哲学课竟然有这么多人听。

Charles穿着一件棕色的西装，配一件黑白格子的衬衫，领子松松垮垮地解开了两颗。他转过身，拍掉手上的粉笔灰：“所以，在座有多少人喜欢看星座？”

几只手举了起来。

Charles笑了：“不用紧张，信星座不是什么丢脸的事情。”

教室里的气氛放松了些，又有几个学生举起了手。

Charles说：“希望上完这节课以后，今年我收到的抗议信能少些。”

“我们不能用正确与否来讨论星座，星座的预测太过模糊以至于它无法被证伪，也就是说，它永远是对的。

比如这一句：周二，水逆结束，有些射手需要参与培训或者学习某个课程。这句话当然是对的，因为这世界上每一天都有射手座的人在参加课程。

就好像我可以对街上任意一个人说，你这周可能会死。这句话正确吗？ 当然正确，因为我们每个人在每时每刻都有可能死亡，这句话根本没有给人留下反驳的余地，也就是说，它永远是对的，它没有可证伪性。

这种无法证伪的话在生活中随处可见。

比如，我可以对最后一排那个穿灰色帽衫的帅气小伙子说，只要我看着你的时间足够长，你就会爱上我。”

教室的学生齐刷刷转头看着Erik，Erik坚持不让自己脸红。

Charles一边向Erik走过来一边说：“这位同学，可以来解释一下这句话为什么不可证伪吗？”

Erik尴尬得想把桌子上的水杯打碎好来逃过回答这个问题：“如果我爱上你，是因为你用了足够长的时间看着我；如果我没有爱上你，是因为你看我的时间不够长……”

Charles已经走到了Erik的座位边：“这位同学不要紧张，我不跟学生约会。”

Erik不知道该怎么回答，他猜自己脸红了。

还好Charles又走了回去：“而如果一句话永远是对的，它基本等于……什么也没说。”

“所以，波普尔认为，某一猜想具有属于经验科学的状态，当且仅当它是可证伪的。”

“当然一件事情不属于经验科学范畴并不代表它没有意义。它可以是你的信念，信念有时候可以带来巨大的力量，但请大家区分信念和科学之间的区别。

一个科学的理论一定指向一个清晰的预测，如有它预测错了，那很抱歉，这个理论需要修正。无论之前它曾经成功地解释过多少现象。 我想物理学的学生一定知道牛顿的经典物理学定理在微观状态下是不适用的……”

Erik心想，好吧，我就是一个在周二早上上课的射手座。

他偷偷查了查星座书，星座书上的下一句是，这周有些射手座会坠入爱河。


End file.
